Contrôle et Discipline
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Contrôle et Discipline. Deux notions que Severus va devoir inculquer, non sans mal, à Hermione. (Bien qu'en ce moment ça soit la folie de ce côté-là, cette fic n'a pas de rapport avec 50 Shades of Grey ni de réel rapport avec le BDSM.)
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. **Contrôle et Discipline**. Deux notions que Severus va devoir inculquer, non sans mal, à Hermione. (Bien qu'en ce moment ça soit la folie de ce côté-là, cette fic n'a pas de rapport avec «50 Shades of Grey» ni de réel rapport avec le BDSM.)

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : relation déjà établie.

Note 2 : Ok j'avoue cette idée m'est venue en écoutant une énième fois (hum hum…) le fameux discours de Snape _**«Control Your Emotions. Discipline Your Mind.»**_ (Prononcé par la délicieuse voix d'Alan Rickman…. Re- hum hum….) et mon esprit mal placé à forcément été obligé de le détourner…. ;-P

Note 3 : petit PWP sans prétention, n'y cherchez pas d'histoire car il n'y en n'a pas vraiment lol

XXXXX

_**Contrôle et Discipline.**_

XXXX

_**I – Control Your Emotions. **_

La porte claqua un peu théâtralement dans le château pourtant réputé calme et discret.

Hermione entra dans ses quartiers, plus agacée que jamais.

La scène qu'elle venait d'observer était aussi pénible qu'invraisemblable : Severus Snape embrassant Aurora Sinistra.

La porte claqua à nouveau.

-Tu fais une scène Hermione. Arrête.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, effarée de son audace.

-Pardon !?

Il s'abstint de rouler des yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver tu sais.

Par habitude elle lui emprunta l'une de ses techniques préférées, le sarcasme.

-Bien sur que non. Regarder ta langue batailler fermement avec celle de Sinistra n'a pas de quoi _**m'agacer**_ !

Cette fois ci il roula des yeux devant le comportement quasi hystérique d'Hermione.

-Tu as fini !? …. Si tu étais restée deux minutes de plus, tu aurais pu constater qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Des yeux moitié accusateurs, moitié stupéfaits lui firent vite se reprendre.

-Il ne s'est presque rien passé. Tu serais restée tu m'aurais vu la repousser et lui dire que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Elle eût l'air indignée.

-J'espère bien !

-_**Hermione….**_

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire ironique au bord des lèvres.

-_**Severus…..**_

Il soupira, irrité.

-Je refuse de discuter avec toi si c'est pour que tu sois aussi puérile. Il ne s'est rien passé point.

-Tu oublies que ça c'est déjà produit Severus !

Il la dévisagea, incrédule.

-Une fois, Hermione. Et c'était il y a des années.

-Oui mais…

-C'est absurde et tu le sais.

-Mais….

Il la coupa de nouveau, légèrement exaspéré maintenant.

-Il n'y a pas de «mais» tu es ridicule de penser que je puisse….

Il s'arrêta de lui-même dans sa tirade quand il la vit traverser la pièce, furibonde.

Elle se posta devant lui et dans une seconde d'égarement leva la main pour le gifler. Main qu'il emprisonna facilement tandis qu'une bataille de regards était engagée.

-Je t'ai vu Severus.

-Non, ce que tu as vu c'est Aurora posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elle baissa les yeux, en colère contre elle-même des larmes qu'elle sentait déjà perler.

-«Aurora»…. C'est déjà amplement suffisant, crois-moi. J'en sais assez.

D'un geste vif elle enleva sa main de la sienne, le dépassa et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Porte qu'elle n'atteignit même pas.

Il la retint par le bras, s'assurant son attention.

-Tu. Ne. Sais. Rien. Du. Tout.

Il la retourna et la plaqua durement contre la porte tandis qu'elle contemplait son expression de fureur avec fascination.

-Lâche-moi Severus.

Il laissa son regard parcourir ses formes.

-Non.

-Arrête.

Il pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien, voulant accentuer son point.

-Non. Tu sais quelle est l'une des règles les plus primordiales.

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Au contraire, je crois bien que si.

Il la vit rouler des yeux et pressa, bien plus exaspéré qu'elle.

-Alors…. ?

Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de daigner lui répondre.

Plantant des yeux défiants dans ceux de l'homme qui la retenait, un peu, prisonnière, elle fini par lâcher.

-Contrôler ses émotions.

Il se permit une mimique qui montrait clairement son insatisfaction dans ce domaine.

-Et crois-tu que c'est ce que tu as fait ?

Elle ne pût soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

-Non…

-Hermione regarde-moi et écoute-moi bien, je ne le répèterai pas. Il ne se passera _***rien***_ entre Aurora Sinistra et moi. Elle était déprimée, et je la soupçonne même d'avoir un peu bu. Elle a essayé de m'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussé. Fin de l'histoire. C'est clair ?

Elle avait lâché son regard à l'entente du mot «embrasser» et il dut le recapter.

-Est-ce que c'est clair Hermione ?

Elle releva hâtivement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit l'une de ses mains s'immiscer sous sa jupe et acquiesça faiblement.

Elle se laissa un moment pour succomber aux délicieuses sensations qu'il faisait naitre en elle, habile musicien qu'il était, mais retrouva bien vite ses esprits, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-Ca ne marchera pas Severus.

Il tenta de garder un visage impassible à défaut d'être innocent.

-De quoi ?

Effrontément elle ondula le bassin, faisant ainsi glisser sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse, encore un peu plus près de son entrejambe.

-Ca.

Arquant un sourcil nettement perplexe et amusé, il rétorqua.

-Tu me fais du chantage au sexe maintenant !?

Elle lui sourit, séductrice.

-Non.

Il répondit par un de ses rictus présomptueux avant de l'embrasser.

-Bien.

Rictus qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir d'effacer.

-Je m'apprécie beaucoup trop pour ça et encore plus important j'aime beaucoup trop le sexe pour me faire du mal de la sorte.

En effet cela marcha de suite, son fier rictus laissa place à une expression ébahie alors qu'il écartait sa main.

Voyant que maintenant c'était elle qui avait le sourire narquois aux lèvres, il replaça rapidement ses mains sur sa taille, la plaquant ainsi à la porte.

-Bien, si nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chantage, nous le sommes également pour sceller le pacte ici.

Stupéfaite, elle haussa un sourcil.

-Ah, tu crois ?! Severus je n'ai pas envie de….

La main qu'il fit descendre sur elle atteint sa poitrine cette fois, ne voulait présumer de rien.

-Tu en es sûre….. ?

Hermione lutta pour se rappeler qu'elle était en colère contre lui, en colère et blessée, mais il rendait toute notion de révolte bien difficile avec sa façon experte de l'étreindre.

Elle sût qu'elle avait abandonné les armes lorsque sa main, de son propre chef, vint caresser la bosse bien définie de son pantalon.

Severus réprima un sourire mais ne pût étouffer un gémissement de soulagement et d'appréciation quand il sentit sa petite main sur son érection.

-Stop.

Elle immobilisa sa main mais ne la bougea pas, le laissant faire lorsqu'il abaissa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, jouant délibérément de son souffle sur sa peau.

Il prit son temps, préférant cajoler ses seins, leur portant une attention toute particulière, avant de se diriger vers son bas ventre.

A ce stade il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait vouloir qu'il accélère et lui donne ce qu'elle voulait, sauf qu'il n'était pas réellement décidé. A peine eût-il effleuré son clitoris qu'il remonta de nouveau vers sa poitrine.

-Severus…..

Il sourit à moitié de son ton suppliant.

-Oui ?

-S'il te plait….

-Le contrôle Hermione.

Elle aurait soupiré d'agacement si elle avait pu, au lieu de ça sa main se plaqua de nouveau instinctivement sur son érection, la malaxant inconsciemment.

Il ne s'admit pas vaincu mais dût délaisser la poitrine de la jeune femme pour capturer sa main baladeuse et la clouer à la porte.

Une bataille de volonté s'entama alors. Bataille que Severus perdit lorsqu'il prit Hermione par la taille pour la disposer de telle façon qu'il fût en elle cinq seconde plus tard.

La respiration d'Hermione lui parvint distinctement, le bruit de son corps claquant le sien avec cette volonté de la retenir prisonnière contre cette porte. Porte qui commençait elle aussi à gronder sous des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et moins en moins contrôlés.

Il se sentit perdre pied et lui qui n'était pas expressif refoula l'envie d'hurler. Il opta alors pour la seconde meilleure option et ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de planter ses dents dans la chair rougissante d'Hermione, ce qui eût l'air d'énormément l'affecter à en juger par l'exclamation qui sortit de sa bouche.

Ne luttant pas contre le sentiment d'euphorie du moment, ils se laissèrent du temps, Severus toujours en elle.

Elle pencha alors la tête sur le côté.

-Est-ce que je dois en déduire qu'il faut que je sois jalouse et hystérique _**plus souvent**_ ?

Lui remettant tendrement les cheveux derrière l'oreille, il lui répondit calmement.

-Non, Hermione, mais tu peux être _**indisciplinée**_ de temps en temps si tu veux qu'on travaille sur le _**Contrôle de tes Emotions**_….

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser, s'arrêtant juste le temps de pouvoir lui dire.

-Le message est bien passé je crois Severus.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_**II – Discipline Your Mind.**_

XXXXX

Il venait d'entrer dans leurs quartiers sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il avait plus de deux heures de retard et bien qu'ils n'aient pas de rendez-vous programmé il n'aimait pas la faire attendre, alors quand il l'aperçu en peignoir, les cheveux encore mouillés remontés dans un chignon négligé, assise par terre devant la table basse et devant ce qui devait être des devoirs à corriger, il ne pût s'empêcher d'être agréablement surpris.

Il nota avec intérêt qu'elle s'était servie un verre de vin avant de s'approcher.

-Bonsoir Hermione.

Elle releva la tête, surprise de le trouver là.

-Tu es déjà rentré ?

-Je suis en retard mais je peux toujours refaire mon entrée si tu veux.

L'ironie était sortie toute seule sans qu'il ne pense à mal, chose qu'elle comprit de suite.

-Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé avec toutes ces copies.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux dites-copies il remarqua.

-J'imagine.

Il l'observa acquiescer avant de se remettre au travail, puis décida de se servir un verre, une idée bien précise en tête.

Il revint très vite, s'assit sur le canapé derrière elle et lui demanda.

-Hermione avance un peu s'il te plait.

Elle lui laissa de la place sans réfléchir, n'étant qu'à moitié étonnée lorsqu'il s'assit par terre avec elle, ses grandes jambes entourant facilement les siennes.

Là où elle fût plus surprise c'est lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur ses cuisses, flânant oisivement, mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention tellement les mouvements étaient légers.

Elle pût corriger une demi-douzaine de copies avant de comprendre que, peut-être, son esprit était demandé pour d'autres activités.

Lâchant sa plume et se tournant vers lui, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, prête à l'embrasser.

-Non Hermione.

Elle pila net, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te le dis... Il ne faut pas... Ceci est un test.

Fronçant toujours les sourcils mais étant nettement plus détendue, elle lui demanda.

-Quel genre de test ?

Il prit son temps pour lui répondre, préférant l'enlacer tendrement.

-Un de ceux que tu ne dois _**surtout**_ pas louper….

Il se cala plus confortablement le long du canapé avant de nicher son nez dans les quelques boucles qui tombaient de son chignon.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, elle reprit sa plume et se remit au travail, ne s'attendant pas à plus d'action pour le moment.

Quelques minutes passèrent tranquillement, Hermione plongée dans ses copies et Severus le nez dans ses cheveux, jusqu'au moment où il jugea préférable de déposer ses lèvres sur cette délicieuse tentation qu'était le cou d'Hermione.

Elle le laissa faire une minute avant de décider qu'elle en avait fini avec le travail, sauf que dès qu'elle s'arrêtait de travailler il s'arrêtait également.

-Severus….

Il lui déposa ce qui semblait être un baiser final alors qu'elle reprenait son occupation, puis elle voulu tester sa théorie pour le voir s'arrêter à nouveau.

Soupirant doucement elle repartie à la correction de ses copies et sentit, encore une fois, peut-être celle de trop, les lèvres de Severus sur elle.

-Severus je travaille.

Ca le stoppa, assez pour qu'il lui réponde.

-Je sais.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à me concentrer si tu n'arrêtes pas.

Elle le sentit sourire.

-Je sais, c'est ça l'idée.

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux étonnés mais joueurs, comprenant quel était son «test» maintenant.

Rapidement elle lui vola un baiser, espérant que la distraction se ferait bien plus forte que son envie de la tester.

-Vous avez du travail qui vous attend Professeur Granger.

-Mais….

-Pas de «mais» Hermione, j'ai, moi aussi, un travail à accomplir ce soir.

-Quel _**travail **_?!

-Celui de tester les limites de ton esprit et de sa discipline….

Elle comprit de suite où il voulait en venir lorsqu'elle le vit se rapprocher, calant un peu plus son érection contre le bas de son dos.

Elle soupira à la vue de son sourcil relevé, indiquant clairement qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se remette au travail.

Bien décidé à ne pas craquer, elle reprit, pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, sa plume et parcouru les quelques paragraphes qui semblaient constituer les devoirs de ses élèves.

Sentant à nouveau les mains de Severus sur ses cuisses, elle se fit la remarque que de ne pas craquer allait s'avérer bien plus dur que prévu compte tenu de sa nudité. Mise à part son ridicule petit peignoir de bain, elle ne portait rien.

Toujours aussi déterminée, elle continua de rectifier les erreurs qu'elle croisait au fil de sa lecture, faisant abstraction de ces doigts qui se faisaient de plus en plus séduisants.

Severus, bien qu'ayant gardé l'une de ses mains sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite d'Hermione, avait décidé de défaire le nœud du peignoir, lui permettant ainsi de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses formes.

Bientôt la tentation de faire bien plus que de regarder se fit trop grande pour ne pas y succomber, il traça alors le galbe d'un sein, rapprochant les doigts de son autre main toujours plus près de son sexe.

-Sev…..

Il lui pinça un téton, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était en faute.

-Ne. Dis. Pas. Un. Mot.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes presque entièrement silencieuse.

D'une main il avait couvert son intimité, restant là sans bouger, ressentant avec plaisir la chaleur qu'elle émettait.

Elle gémit sous le coup d'une nouvelle pression sur son téton, légèrement plus forte que la précédente.

-Que dirais-tu de te remettre au travail Hermione ?

Levant sur lui des yeux aussi incrédules qu'en colère, elle s'attela à la tâche, réalisant très vite que quoiqu'elle fasse elle ne sera pas au maximum de ses capacités intellectuelles.

Les copies qui suivirent furent corrigées en autopilote, l'encre rouge se mêlant parfaitement à celle, noire, des élèves, la plume d'Hermione glissant avec une rapidité surprenante.

Il alterna avec facilité caresses prononcées et coups d'œil furtifs, se plaisant à suivre les subtils changements de comportements de la jeune femme.

Il retint difficilement un sourire lorsqu'il la vit onduler de plus en plus rapidement, ayant pour résultat de faire glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ce petit bout de chair humide, qui lui arracha un cri.

Severus savait Hermione aussi têtue que lui, alors, avec un léger sentiment de remords, il cercla son entrée, ne cherchant pas à la pénétrer mais juste à jouer avec l'idée. Passant plusieurs fois sur le petit bout érigé, mais pas assez longtemps pour que ça puisse avoir un réel résultat, il la vit se raidir plus d'une fois.

Le bruit sourd d'une plume tombant sur le sol fit sortir Hermione de sa transe, se rendant vite compte qu'elle accompagnait Severus de ses mains.

Etant sur le point de se pénétrer elle-même, Severus la retourna hâtivement.

-Je crois que ça peut constituer une infraction ça.

Elle fit une moue, s'amusant clairement de son petit jeu et de sa nouvelle position alors qu'elle le tourmentait, son sexe ouvert à quelques centimètres de celui de Severus.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai _**raté**_ mon test ?!

Emprisonnant ses fesses dans chaque main, il la ramena à lui brusquement, sa verge à peine entrée.

Il lui offrit un demi-sourire.

-Je ne dirai pas ça non.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, s'empalant ainsi complètement sur lui.

Leurs premiers mouvements furent approximatifs puis elle se pencha vers l'arrière, s'agrippant à ses jambes tout en lui offrant sa poitrine.

Il ne rata rien de l'offrande, variant entre baisers et caresses, puis une de ses mains se mit en quête de son clitoris, entourant rapidement l'endroit et modifiant ses gestes en fonction des réactions d'Hermione.

La voir se libérer de toute convenance le rendait fou, ainsi il décupla ses efforts et se vit très vite récompensé.

La position devint légèrement inconfortable maintenant que c'était fini mais pas assez pour décider Hermione à bouger.

Elle l'embrassa lascivement avant de parler.

-Tu sais Severus, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien professionnel tout ça.

-Non ça ne l'est pas mais ça m'a au moins permit d'apprendre une chose.

Elle releva un sourcil.

-Quoi donc ?!

-Que tu as encore du travail à fournir quant à la _**discipline de ton esprit**_.

Une lueur outragée passa sur son visage.

-Mais…..

En un instant sa bouche fût sur la sienne, l'obligeant à se taire.

-Tais-toi Hermione.

XXXXX


End file.
